


Общие интересы

by Hasegava_Uki



Series: Все любят Ойкаву [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Между ними было много общего
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori
Series: Все любят Ойкаву [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714363
Kudos: 6





	Общие интересы

Ойкава был выносливым и любил секс — уже этого, по мнению Тендо, было достаточно, чтобы считать: между ними много общего. Неожиданная встреча на одном факультете и совместная комната в общежитии относились уже скорее к знакам судьбы и удачному стечению обстоятельств.

Длинные пальцы входили глубоко, не встречая особого сопротивления — после первых двух раз за сегодняшний вечер тело было податливым и расслабленным.

— Что ты там делаешь? — голос Ойкавы звучал хрипло, Тендо очень нравилось. — Тебе было мало всего предыдущего в качестве прелюдии?

Тендо провернул пальцы, ввинчиваясь глубже, и Ойкава застонал, запрокидывая голову и подаваясь бедрами навстречу.

— Так интереснее. — Четвертый палец вошел чуть менее свободно, но тоже без проблем. — Тем более, надо же что-то делать в перерыве между заходами?

— Все потому, что кому-то нужен перерыв. — Насмешливая улыбка на покрасневших от поцелуев губах смотрелась особенно непристойно и заводила круче, чем несколько эйсов подряд, забитых Вакатоши — самая горячая штука, на вкус Тендо. Была. До того, как он свел настолько близкое знакомство с Ойкавой.

Не вытаскивая пальцы, Тендо наклонился ниже и слизнул собственную сперму с уголка этих непристойных губ.

— Не волнуйся, скучно тебе не будет, — пообещал он, разводя пальцы внутри.

— Надеюсь. — Ойкава шумно выдохнул, но насмешливости в его голосе не убавилось.

У него уже снова стоял. Как всегда, быстрый. Заметив его взгляд, Ойкава засмеялся, раздвинул ноги шире, подставляясь под его внимание.

Член Тендо проигнорировал — еще слишком рано, пусть ждет, — и продолжил растягивать и без того расслабленный вход, дразня и доводя нетерпение Ойкавы до точки кипения. Просунул пальцы по самые костяшки, осторожно попытался добавить к ним большой, с интересом рассматривая, как вроде бы уже натянутые до предела мышцы приноравливаются под больший объем. Хотелось проверить, есть ли вообще у них предел.  
Наверное, можно было бы и руку засунуть — в прошлый раз отлично получилось, и Ойкаве понравилось, — но вставлять член после станет не так интересно, а лишать себя этого удовольствия Тендо не собирался. Ему требовалось больше времени на восстановление, чем Ойкаве, но все-таки не настолько: он уже чувствовал, что возбуждение близко, свернулось огненными узорами под кожей, готовилось вырваться наружу.

Он все-таки вытащил пальцы.

— Уже не терпится? — Выражение лица Ойкавы стало еще насмешливее, а улыбка шире.

— Не настолько, как тебе. — Тендо перебрался повыше, устроился так, чтобы собственный член оказался рядом с этим красивым лицом и язвительной улыбкой. — Поможешь мне немного?

— Если хорошо попросишь.

— Пожалуйста, Тоору-кун, окажи мне любезность. — Тендо никогда не видел для себя проблемы в том, чтобы попросить — в отличие от самого Ойкавы. И когда губы обхватили головку, добавил: — Спасибо.

Ойкава оторвал голову от подушки, вбирая глубже, обводя языком, и Тендо вцепился руками в изголовье кровати для опоры, застонал громко и одобрительно — Ойкаве нравилось слышать подтверждение своих талантов, оно его мотивировало.

В начале вечера этого могло хватить, чтобы кончить, но третий раз у них всегда длился дольше. И все равно Тендо предпочел не рисковать: отстранился, не давая Ойкаве продолжать, и тут же нагнулся, почти складываясь вдвое, и прижался к его губам, целуя жадно и мокро.

— С твоей гибкостью и сам себе мог отсосать, — заметил Ойкава сквозь сбившееся дыхание, стоило ненадолго разорвать поцелуй.

— Мог бы. Но мне интереснее, когда этим занимаешься ты.

Тендо снова вернулся на прежнее место между ног Ойкавы, подхватил его под согнутые колени. Он был уже достаточно влажный и растянутый, чтобы можно было обойтись без смазки. Тянуться за презервативами тоже было лень.

Ойкава слабо поморщился, когда Тендо вошел разом — медленно, но не останавливаясь, постепенно усиливая напор, пока не оказался полностью внутри — неудивительно, после нескольких часов секса у него там все прилично натерто. Но боль ему тоже нравилась, так что все было в порядке.

— Только в меня не кончай, — предупредил Ойкава, и Тендо кивнул: не считаться с его желаниями было бы плохой идеей. Хотя, возможно, за этого он его помучает подольше.

Тендо постепенно погружал член внутрь и так же плавно вытягивал почти полностью, наслаждался каждой секундой — торопиться ему все равно было некуда и незачем. Спустя несколько минут ерзанья и попыток сбить с ритма, Ойкава возмутился:

— А побыстрее никак?

— М-м... — Тендо сделал вид, что задумался, потом покачал головой. — Неа, не хочу.

— Засранец.

Ойкава сжался вокруг члена, дернулся навстречу, пытаясь сбросить и подмять его под себя. Ожидаемо. Тендо отпустил его ноги, прижал ладони к груди и навалился всем весом, удерживая на месте. Ойкава всегда был сильным, справиться с ним было непросто. Но вместо того, чтобы продолжать сопротивляться, тот вдруг обхватил Тендо руками, прижимаясь теснее, легко царапая короткими ногтями лопатки. И, стоило замешкаться, перехватывая инициативу, двигаясь быстрее. Ладно, можно засчитать очко в его пользу. Пока что: сдаваться так просто Тендо не собирался.

Тендо уже знал Ойкаву достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, когда он подошел к оргазму достаточно близко — расширялись зрачки, полностью заливая радужку, дыхание вырывалось короткими стонами. Смотреть на него такого было невероятно. Тендо дождался этого момента, полюбовался недолго, пока не стало поздно, а потом быстро просунул руку между их животами и крепко сжал член, не позволяя кончить.

Ойкава дернулся и вскрикнул, ногти глубже впились в спину, наверняка оставляя следы.  
Тендо немного ослабил хватку, не прекращая двигаться — теперь уже быстро и резко, как Ойкава и хотел с самого начала. Но через несколько толчков снова сжал член, не отрывая жадного взгляда от лица Ойкавы.

— Ненавижу тебя. — Ойкава всхлипнул, набежавшие слезы склеили в мокрые стрелки ресницы, потекли по вискам — и теперь стало идеально.

— А вот ты мне очень нравишься. — Тендо наклонился, собирая эти солоновато-горькие капли языком. — Люблю, когда ты плачешь.

— Извращенец.

— Кто бы говорил.

Тендо уже и самому стало тяжело сдерживаться, но остановиться сейчас было бы слишком скучно, и он продолжал движение, то и дело меняя ритм, не убирая ладони с члена. Ойкава не выдержал раньше — совсем немного, Тендо уже и сам думал закончить игру, но знать ему об этом не обязательно.

— Да хватит уже!

— Только если хорошо попросишь.

Ойкава как будто засомневался, и Тендо провел рукой по члену, дразня и лаская — и снова сжал пальцы у основания, стоило тому немного расслабиться.

— Ладно-ладно. Пожалуйста, дай мне уже кончить.

— Ну-у, не сказал бы, чтобы это можно назвать «хорошо»... — Злобный взгляд на заплаканном лице Ойкавы и сердито поджавшиеся припухшие губы смотрелись восхитительно. — Но, так и быть, сойдет.

Теперь Тендо дрочил размашисто, правильно, именно так, как нравилось Ойкаве, толкался в том же ритме. Долго бы оно уже не продлилось, они оба подошли слишком близко к краю. В какой-то момент промелькнула мысль, не придержать ли член снова, чтобы они кончили одновременно, но тогда Ойкава бы его точно потом убил, а это все-таки не относилось к тому, за что Тендо был согласен умереть, и сперма Ойкавы залила его ладонь немного раньше.

Кончая, Тендо едва успел вытащить член, выплескиваясь на живот Ойкавы, а не в его же задницу. И устало плюхнулся сверху, чувствуя себя вымотавшимся, но удовлетворенным на все сто процентов.

Испачканную ладонь он вытер о простыню. Хотелось об волосы Ойкавы, но скорее всего это бы закончилось плохо. А на четвертый заход сил уже не было.

— Фу, — прокомментировал Ойкава.

— Ты сам хотел, чтобы я вытащил, теперь не жалуйся. И вообще, это твоя.

Тендо не сразу понял, почему у него мокрое лицо. Но стоило приподнять голову, как крупные капли закапали на грудь Ойкавы.

— А! Кажется, я понял, в чем смысл фетиша на слезы. — Ойкава стер влагу пальцами, попробовал на вкус и довольно сощурился. Ну конечно, не мог промолчать.

— А еще меня называешь извращенцем!

— Одно другому не мешает.

Похоже, стоило добавить к списку общего для них еще один пункт.


End file.
